Torture, Loyalty, and Ignorance
by Wolf718
Summary: A witch's mission put's a certain meister in a life threatening situation. The stakes are too high, orders are made not to go after her. But her weapon ignores them, and WILL get revenge and save his lover. OCxOC Last in the Reliance Trilogy
1. Chapter 1

LunaC: ello everyone! No I have not died! school work and other things have just kept me very preoccupied….

LG: *cough* plus watching Death Note and Hetalia like crazy *cough*

LunaC: *smacks* anywho welcome to the third and last story in my series (upon which still doesn't have a name) If you happened to come upon this randomly, I suggest you read the first two. AND NOW FOR THE DISCLAIMER!

LG: Luna doesn't own Soul Eater, but she does own Phantom, Casper, Raven, any of her other characters, and this story and its plot1

LunaC: please don't forget to review!

LG: or I will eats you~!

Casper looked at the sight in front of her. A tower made of black bricks, almost looked like the shape of a dead tree, red and green lights flickering in the windows. The would have thought of it as a humorous mix of a Halloween and Christmas themed house, other than the fact that she knew it belonged to a witch.

It took a few months for her mother and a few people working for Shibusen finally tracked down one of Raven's hideouts. She had been anticipating this day ever since she was told she would be part of the group sent to slay the witch. and now the gang stood outside the fort, the weapons transformed and the meisters ready to fight.

"She's in there all right. I think it's strange that she isn't using her Soul Protect though, seeing as there's a town only a mile or two away," Maka commented.

"Weird. That's suicide for a witch who's wanted as much as her," Kid said. "Well, maybe she was so terrified when she sensed the almighty god I was sent to kill her that she forgot!" Black*Star exclaimed.

"Black*Star be quiet! Even if she did know we were coming, it's gonna be bad if she finds us!" Tsubaki snapped. Casper walked over to the emerald double doors cautiously, slowly opening the door.

"Unlocked," she muttered.

"Cas, you think something strange is goin on too?" Phantom asked. She could tell there was slight worry in his voice.

"Yeah. But it's making breaking in a whole lot easier," she replied, walking in. The rest of the gang followed, entering the dimly lit hallway.

"That's strange. There aren't any guards that I can sense in here either," Maka said.

"Was she planning this?" Kid asked. Casper wondered the same thing. After all, this mission couldve gotten ten times more threatening if Raven had planned ahead.

They continued down the hallway, before finding that it went two different ways, left and right. Black*Star and Maka headed left, Kid and Casper the opposite.

"Casper, cant you tell if there's any hidden guards or traps ahead?"

"Yeah, one minute," she replied. She closed her eyes for a second, and when she opened them again they were a bright purple. "Shadow Track." It was awhile until the glow disappeared and she replied with "There aren't any."

"Why would she leave her fort defenseless and her soul protect off at a time like this? She's wanted dead by Shibusen, so why not have a bit of security?"

"Raven plays games with very dangerous risks. For her to do this, she has to be planning something big," Casper replied.

"But what could she be planning?" Liz asked.

"I'm still trying to figure that out."

The two meisters came to a quick halt when they reached a steep drop, large spikes on the bottom. Anyone who accidentally stepped over would plunge down to their doom, the force of gravity would have collided into the spikes, and survival would have been impossible.

"How are we supposed to get passed this?" Liz muttered.

"Maybe I could make a bridge over it with shadow magic," Casper suggested.

"Probably the best option," Kid replied. Casper closed her eyes again, muttering some words under her breath, before a long purple black bridge that was almost as thin as glass formed between their point and the other side of the pit. They walked over it, Kid a bit more carefully in case the thin plate shattered. But Casper knew how stable it was, so she was worried about something else.

"Okay, so she still has some defenses. But that was something so simple to cross. If a witch like mom broke in, she could get through this in less than a minute," she muttered to herself.

"So was she anticipating someone who can use magic?" Phantom asked.

"I'm guessing."

Casper stayed quiet the rest of the way down the hall. The way it seemed, Casper felt as if she was the target of Raven's plan. Whatever it was. The next hallway had a few more traps, mostly trap doors and colliding walls that Casper easily found.

"Casper, you sure you aren't using too much energy on all the magic you're using?" Kid asked.

"It's fine, it's only offense spells that will drain too much out of me," she replied. But with her using the Shadow Track every once and a while to find the traps, she did feel a bit tired. She decided once more, just to make sure that the path ahead was safe. "The path ahead is clear, but I can tell that there's three people up ahead."

"Can you tell what they might be?"

"No, I'd have to have Soul Perception like Maka to tell that." Casper gripped the scythe in her hands tighter, the fact that there were possibly two more opponents ahead made her more on guard.

They finally reached the end of the hall. A large room with swirling black columns and made of almost pitch black wood, with a large red and greed stain glass streaming moonlight tainted by the colored glass into the room. The witch sat on a chair at the end, playing around with something in her hand. Next to her was a boy around the two's age, his blonde hair in a buzz cut, his green eyes filled with sadistic glee. He wore a green tank top, camouflage cargos, and black combat boots. He held a black chain saw with a bright neon green chain. The third person Casper sensed wasn't around. Maybe she messed up? No, Shadow Track is never wrong.

"Seems like our guests have arrived Elliot," Raven chuckled. "How about we greet them?"

"With pleasure, m'am," Elliot replied, the chainsaw revving up. He charged at Kid, leaving the shinigami occupied. The young reaper found it hard to get in a few shots while dodging the revving blade that seemed to particularly want to attack his face.

Casper lunged at the witch, taking slashes that would miss, jabs that just barely brushed against her. Raven just chuckled.

"Trust me, as entertaining as this is, I think we should get this over with," she said. Before Casper could react, Raven pulled out a small syringe filled with a dark liquid. She jabbed it into the meister's arm and watched as she slowly lost strength.

"Cas? Casper!" Phantom shouted, quickly transforming to hold his meister in his arms. He glared up at the witch, and was about to got after her, but she flew up in the air.

"Come on Elliot. We're done here," she announced, summoning a broomstick and flying out a broken stain glass window. Elliot's fight with Kid was cut short, and the blonde jumped up to the broken window ending his chainsaws loud roar and jumping out, running after his mistress.

Phantom gently shook Casper, trying to get her to wake. She was still breathing, and her heartbeat was still steady. But still, this freaked him out. He glared back at the witch floating away, wondering what she had done to his meister. He held Casper tightly, hoping his girlfriend wasn't in serious trouble. 


	2. Chapter 2

LunaC: hola! Second chapter woop woop! Hehehe just had a mtn dew really hyper :3 

LG: egh she took mine T-T

LunaC: :D anywho I hope you enjoy this chapter! DISCLAIMER! 

LG: LunaC doesn't own Soul Eater or any of its characters. She does own her OC's such as Casper, Phantom, Dawn, Lycao, Atros, ect. And this plot

LunaC: don't forget to review! Reviews:authors::souls:weapons!

LG: I just gonna hope you people review & no threats will be made this time

Atros waited outside Shibusen. The team reported that they'd be heading back soon. Nothing else though. No one but them knew how it went, if the witch was dead, or if the whole team had survived.

He then heard the clunk of a skateboard hitting the cement, someone running across the stones of the school, and two motorcycles. He saw Kid and Black*Star standing there, their weapons transformed, and had worry written all over their faces. Soul and Maka soon came to a halt after driving up the long set of stairs, and Phantom swerved to a stop, leaving tire marks (which totally made Kid flip), and quickly pulled his helmet off. Atros smiled, but then looked over worriedly when he saw that Casper's arms were only held around Phantom with a checkerboard sweatband. He quickly freed them and removed her helmet, picking her up.

"Atros, tell Lycao and Naigus we need help, now," Phantom told his brother. The eldest saw the worry in his younger brother's eye.

"Sure, but what happened?"

"We don't know."

And in their profession, that was usually bad.

WwwwwwwwwwwW

The gang now stood outside the nurse's office. Each worried about their friend, hoping she was alright. Phantom had his headphones on, blaring music. He didn't want to hear what Lycao's or Naigus' words were through the door, in case his girlfriend was at Death's door as he feared. He prayed she'd be fine. They all sat in silence, praying and hoping for Casper's safety.

After almost an hour, Lycao walked out. "Is she okay?" Maka asked. It was apparent that she beat everyone to the question they all wanted answered.

"For now. We aren't exactly sure what it was that Raven gave her," Lycao said. Phantom exhaled in relief, but worry still filled him. He pulled the syringe out from his pocket.

"I grabbed this, in case you could figure out exactly what it is," he explained, handing it to the witch. She quickly snatched it and looked at the small drops of substance still in it.

"I think I recognize it. I know that it's dangerous. Oh, I know what it is. It's on the tip of my tongue," she muttered to herself, tapping her chin. Stein then walked down the hallway.

"Excuse me Lycao, but Lord Death requires you and the students in the Death Room," the professor told her.

"Okay. Give this to Naigus and tell her to be careful with it. Im not exactly sure what it does, so it could be deadly," Lycao said, handing it to the teacher. Phantom's eyes widened when she said 'deadly'.

"Don't worry dude. It's probably not," Soul said. Phantom was still troubled with 'probably' in the sentence. They all headed down the hall and to the Death Room. Lord Death seemed to hold a green glass ball in his hand.

"Lycao, this was sent for you," he said, handing it to the witch. She gently took it, and as soon as her fingers touched it, a hologram of Raven appeared.

"Hello Lycao. In case you haven't noticed yet, Mabaa has sent me to try getting you into join the witch's council," the evil witch said. "And, unfortunate for you, I drew your daughter into this. It's easy really. Do as Mabaa asks, and I'll give you the antidote. But I'd hurry. Casper only has a week." With that, the message disappeared.

"W-what are we supposed to do?" Maka asked.

"...I'm not sure," Lycao said. "Either way it's risky. Joining the witch council will lead to my alliance with you to be broken, which will make me able to get hunted down. On the other, if I don't..." she didn't finish.

"Why not just go after her?" Phantom suggested.

"No, that wouldn't work. She could destroy the antidote if she finds out Shibusen sent someone after her,"Lycao replied.

"What if she doesn't have an antidote at all?" Kid asked.

"She has it. We witch's might play dangerous games and make bad bets, but when we make deals we always keep our side of the bargain. She has it. I just have to figure out if there's anyway to get around this."

"So basically, we're going to do nothing for now," Phantom asked.

"Course not! We'll be trying to figure out what the substance is and find an antidote ourselves-"

"In a week? You heard her. Casper only has one week! After that, she could die for all we know! Plus, we'd be throwing away the purpose for the last couple month's research!" Phantom protested. "Going after Raven will make it easier for us to slay her and get the antidote."

"We know Phantom. But the possibility that Raven could destroy it if we sent someone after her is very risky," Lord Death said.

"But-" he started.

"Sir, you know Casper wants more than anything for Raven to die. If she finds out we totally threw away that purpose for her safety, she'll be furious," Maka stated.

"I know that. But there's nothing else we can do if we want to keep Casper alive," the elder shinigami said.

"Or try. We only have a week. How are you supposed to find the antidote for this in that little amount of time?" Phantom asked.

"Father, just let us go after her and try to get it-" Kid started.

"No, I'm sorry. You are not allowed to go after Raven," Lord Death said. "And that's an order." The gang went silent. Orders were orders, no matter what. They couldn't fight against it once they were made. "I would like you all to leave and get ready for your regular schedules tomorrow. Lycao, tell Stein, Naigus, Spirit, and Atros to come join us."

"Sure thing," Lycao said, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Yes sir," the students said, each of their voices tinged with disappointment or grim. Phantom was the first to head off. They all watched, none wanting to bother the weapon, who they clearly could tell was enraged. 


	3. Chapter 3

LunaC: ugh I had a really bad day yesterday. Hit in the face with a basketball. Had to get a strep test AND a shot at my doctors appointment. Then my little bro drank my Mtn. Dew when I told him not to because I was sick

LG: he's not the brightest

LunaC: T-T ugh life sucks

LG: that's optimistic

Me: anywho yeah this chapter took me some time to write because I had a short term writers block. Anyways disclaimer!

LG: LunaC doesn't own Soul Eater. She owns the OC's such as Phantom ,Casper ,Dawn, Atros, Lycao, Kai, etcetera and this plot 

LunaC: please don't forget to review!

LG: or I beat you with a spoon (im on a diet T-T)

Dawn rested her head in her arms on the edge of the hospital bed, watching Casper. She knew the meister wouldn't be getting up soon, but she still hoped something unexpected would happen. Maybe she would move ever so slightly. Or maybe open her eyes just a bit. But no, she had stayed this way for quite some time. Naigus and Lycao had figured out she was in a coma like state, stuck in her subconscious. Only she didn't choose when she could wake up. Dawn wished she could though. There was an IV tube in Casper's arm, and she was gently tucked under the blankets. She had turned a bit pale, which worried Dawn.

Phantom walked in and sat on the other side of the bed, holding Casper's hand. "What are we gonna do?" Dawn asked, breaking the silence. Phantom looked to make sure Naigus or anyone else was in the room. It was clear.

"The school expects me to stay here and do nothing. Obviously, I'm not going to do that," he replied. "Where we found Raven was about a six hour drive from here. Seeing as she probably would be expected to move farther away, Im gonna search around there, track her down, and get that antidote back for Cas. It should only take four days at the most."

"If you make it back. You and Casper together couldn't beat her. How do you expect to do it on your own?"

"I was hoping you would come along."

"What? Nah, couldn't. I'd get in the way, there's nothin I can do."

"Really? Dawn, I don't know if you noticed, but you're probably one of the few weapons who actually has Soul Perception." It was true, she was the only one of the four weapon children who inherited the trait, in which most of the time none do. Of course, this wasn't discovered until she was seven. Their father would probably think twice about disownment if he knew.

"okay, so I may be able to track down a witch. But other than that?"

"I'm not gonna go far without a weapon." "True. So, when exactly should we leave?"

"I'd say tonight, that way we can get far enough away from here by tomorrow morning."

She nodded her head in understanding and approval. She then turned to the unconscious meister on the bed. "Ya hear that Casper? We're gonna get that antidote and get Raven back for ya. Don't worry, we'll be thinking about you the whole time we're beating the crap outta her." And she almost imagined a small smile. Even heard a tiny chuckle. But it was just her mind playing games. She got up and gave Casper a tiny hug before heading for the door. Phantom watched his sister leave and looked back down at his girlfriend. He brushed the few strands of hair out of her face, and kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry Cas. I'm gonna get that antidote for you, I promise," he whispered before following Dawn, closing the door behind him, leaving Casper asleep in the room, unknown to everyone when she would wake up.

WwwwwwwwwwwW

Maka sighed as she left the nurses office. Casper still wasn't doing any better, actually doing a bit worse. She knew perfectly well that their only hope was if Lycao actually did find the cure. She found the rest of their friends gathered out in the front of the school. Phantom was no where to be seen.

"Hey guys," she said, joining them. "What's going on?" she asked, seeing the serious looks on their faces.

"Phantom and Dawn have gone missing. Last time they were seen was yesterday at the school," Kid answered. "They're sending a search party out, just because there's a slight chance they could've been kidnapped. But we all know they went after Raven."

"Kinda obvious though. Phantom wouldn't care if it was an order or not, he'd still go off and find Raven," Soul commented.

"But he's being really reckless. Not even all seven of us together could defeat Raven. And Casper almost had her, but she probably isn't going to be of any help for awhile," Liz stated. "He probably knows that, but he might have something else planned," Tsubaki suggested.

"I can't believe he would leave without asking the ALMIGHTY BLACK*STAR for assistance!" Black*Star exclaimed.

"Well, there's the fact that he can't stand you at some times," Soul muttered.

"Well, let's just hope he can get that antidote. It's probably going to be in our hands quicker if he gets it then doing all the research," Kid said.

All of them agreed, even if they didn't say so.

"Hahaha! He better kick her butt for us!" Patty giggled.

WwwwwwwwwW

Casper paced gently through the dim lit path, wondering where she was. Where had Raven gone, what happened to Phantom and Kid? She had just woken up in the maze, shiny black walls that felt almost like frozen ice made of a thick syrup trapping her. Her clothes were different, now wearing a black sleeveless dress that tightly fit her until the skirt flowed out at her waist and stopped above her knee, along with black flats and her hair pulled back with a black rose pin. Her powers didn't seem to work, so she couldn't find a way to cheat in the puzzle game. She felt as if she was going in circles.

"How long have I been here?" she asked herself. "Hour...days...maybe even a week? No, hold on Casper, it can't be any more than a few hours at the most."

"No, you've been stuck here for exactly twenty one hours," a voice in her head replied.

"Great, now Im hearing voices," Casper sighed.

"I'm here to help you Casper. Listen to me, I'll bring you to the right place. Where you were born to go."

"I really don't think trusting voices in my head is the best thing to do."

"Would you rather be desperately lost?"

Casper thought about it for a moment, before realizing a faint purple glow on her arm. She looked to find what looked like a tattoo of a wolf paw with a star in the middle. It had always been there, just covered by her bandana most the time, or her shirt. She stared at it for awhile, realizing one of the toes were slightly fading away.

"Get out of my head, I'm not falling for this," she answered, putting two and two together.

"Either way Casper. You can endure it slowly or get it over with," the voice sighed before disappearing.

Casper growled, beginning to walk again. She realized how the floor now had an inch thick coat of a thick black liquid. She trudged through it, hoping to fond her way out soon. 


	4. Chapter 4

LunaC: OMG just saw the Hunger Games that movie was EPIC! Though I liked the books better…anywho this chapter is a bit long I know but I really couldn't cut it short. I hope you like it though cause it took me a while to write. So, lets just get to the disclaimer now!  
>LG: Luna owns only her OC's (now including Cooper and Milo) and this plot Soul Eater belongs to its rightful creators<span>

LunaC: please review! Reviews are to authors as souls are to weapons!

LG: I'll maul you how about that? (still on a diet T-T)

The motorcycle skidded to a stop in front of an old antique shop that looked as if it had been abandoned for years. The two riders took of their helmets. Phantom shook his head and ran his fingers through the jet black mess before trapping it under his beanie again.

"Why'd we stop here?" she asked, taking off her own helmet.

"Help," he replied, getting up and walking to the door.

"How's an abandoned store supposed to help?"

"It's not abandoned. You'll see. Just c'mon." He opened the door and walked in, Dawn following close behind. The store was filled with old furniture that hadn't been touched it what looked like years. About an inch of dust covered everything. But Dawn felt like it wasn't deserted. She stayed close to her brother's side, wondering how he was so calm and relaxed in here. She swore she just saw a rat run by. A rat! Those things could have fricken rabies! He reached the end where the desk was, also covered in dust and cobwebs. Dawn wondered if this place was abandoned, despite her brother's claims. This could probably break the world record of having the most dust and cobwebs on earth. Thank God neither of them had asthma.

Phantom pressed the small button on the bell by the cash register, and the ring echoed throughout the room. She was shocked when she saw a light turn behind the door near the desk. From behind the door, a man of about eighteen walked out. His brown bangs were held out of his face with a pair of flight goggles, his pink eyes bright with curiosity. He wore a pair of overalls with countless stains and scorch marks, along with his gloves and boots. His white shirt had black splotches of oil on it, and a goofy grin was on his face.

"Well, there be a face I ain't seen in a while," he said, his voice had a thick Australian accent. "Phantom Morro. Ow ya goin, mate?"

"It's Canus now Cooper. Fine, how bout you?"

"Alright I guess mate. Taken over me ol' man's business as you can see," Cooper replied, extending his arm to gesture the store.

"Uh, what exactly would that be?" Dawn asked. Cooper then looked over at her and grinned.

"Ha, Dawn! Last time I saw you, you were just a kiddiwink!" he chuckled.

"Uh, okay?" she replied. She didn't exactly know Australian slang, so she wondered if that was a compliment of some sort or not.

"Well, incase you didn't know sheila, I happen to work on magic artifacts and weapons for Shibusen. Anything from magic charms to machines that can blow up mountains." Dawn raised her eyebrows. Pretty impressive. But what was it Phantom had come here for? "Well mate, what brings you here? Lookin for anythin?"

"Yeah, actually. I'm tracking down a witch, and I want to know if you have something that can help us with that," Phantom replied.

"Let's see. Tracking a witch." Cooper began to tap his fingers on his chin. "Might have something. Milo, get in here!"

"Eh, what do you want now?" A boy of about eleven asked, his voice had an Italian accent. His navy blue hair was under a black and white striped beanie, his golden eyes filled with a tired look. His blue t-shirt and jeans were covered in stains.

"Can you get that charm we got last week?"

"Which one?"

"The one with the ruby center."

"And we don't get a lot of those, no?" Milo sighed, walking back into the jungle of old dusty furniture.

"Dawn, why don't you go help him?" Phantom suggested.

"Search through magical objects that could cause mass destruction? Okay!" Dawn giggled before following Milo.

"That was probably not the best idea," Phantom grumbled.

"Well, mate, what've you been up to all these years?" Cooper asked. "And what with the name change? You and your ol' man get in a blue?"

"You could say that. Dawn and I were disowned about five years ago."

"Ah, that explains it. So, working for Shibusen now? Dawn your meister?"

"Yeah, I'm working for Shibusen. But Dawn isn't my meister."

"Then where they at?"

"She was poisoned by the witch and I'm working to get that antidote for her."

"Oh. Wait, I heard bout this one. Um, Raven, wasn't it? I thought that there weren't missions after her."

"There aren't. I'm sorta disobeying orders."

"Settin a bad example for the little bugger," Cooper sighed.

There was a loud crash followed by a stream of curse words in Italian.

"Yeah, but you let Milo get away with that? Because I know as well as you do that we both perfectly understand what he just said," Phantom replied.

"Shut up. Milo, you better not've broken anything!"

"Don't worry, I didn't," Milo replied.

"So, where exactly you find him?" Phantom asked.

"Milo? Found the little ankle biter on the streets. Poor kid, barely knew any English, totally lost, no one he asked could help him cause they had no idea what he said. He's not a weapon or anythin, but he did have a strong soul wavelength so I assumed his family was with Shibusen in some way. No one knew him, I took him in." Phantom nodded his head in understanding. Shibusen was almost like a chain of foster families. Endless amounts of children lost their parents, whether they were kishins or worked for Shibusen. Sometimes it was for orphans who had the weapon or meister abilities. Either way, agents would take care of the kids until they could start attending the school, or until they could be adopted by another family.

"Found it!" Milo said. He and Dawn came running back, and me placed a small wooden box on the table. "This is the one, no?" he asked, opening it up to reveal a pendant with a ruby carved into the shape of a flame, surrounded by a bronze lining.

"Good on ya!" Cooper replied. He gently picked up the necklace. "This here beaut very rare. Amplifies Soul Perception so that it can track down one certain soul. It's like a bloodhound necklace."

"How would someone who hasn't come in contact with who we're looking for be able to use this though?" Phantom asked.

"Well, lucky it's a witch mate. Ya see, whenever a witch uses magic, it leaves a faint sign of their wavelength. Go back to where you last saw her, I bet you can track her from there."

"Thanks Cooper. Need to pay you for it?" Phantom asked.

"Nah, just consider it a gift from an ol cobber," Cooper replied.

"Thanks. I'll try to stop by again if I find the time," the scythe said.

"Yeah, sit and have a coldie while we catch up on what we missed," Cooper chuckled in reply. Phantom left the building with Dawn behind him, Milo waving good bye when they sped off. 


	5. Chapter 5

LunaC: Okay so this chapter will hopefully fill in the parts of Phantom's past that I haven't yet been able to put in. And please don't hurt me for another cliffhanger ending :D anywho disclaimer!

LG: Luna doesn't own Soul eater. Just her characters and the plot

LunaC: please review! You know my little analogy :3 

Lycao walked through the hallways, looking over her papers. She had to now focus on trying to figure out what this substance was. And that was the easy part of her situation. But every time she got close to figuring out what her daughter was poisoned with, it always turned out to be something different. Even worse, Lord Death was pretty upset with Phantom running off like that. She was even bothered a bit at his ignorance, but still thought it sweet that he was risking all this for Casper. Everyone who worked for Shibusen was notified of the runaways.

Lycao continued shuffling through her papers. She had sent Kai to do some more tests to see if it was another type of poison. The guard wasn't pleased with not being at his mistress' side, but he followed orders. She walked into one of the chemistry rooms she had been using for her research. She was surprised to see Atros there.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked, causing him to turn around in surprise.

"Well, I sorta wanted to help," he replied.

"You could help by helping track down your brother. You know him better, where would he go?"

"After Raven."

"I kinda figured that out already Sherlock, I meant if there's anywhere he would stop? Any people he knows that he would get help from?"

"Don't know. But I don't think that anyone we send will get him to stop going after her, wether they influence him with words or try to beat him in a fight. He'll stop at nothing to get that antidote," Atros said, leaning against the desk.

"Why would that be?"

There was a silence before Atros replied, as if he was searching for the right words. "Phantom's always been...overprotective of close ones ever since our mother was killed. He was hurt so much that he didn't want anyone else close to him to feel that way," he started. "Father began drinking to try to get over mother's death. But, that only made it worse. It messed with his mind, and he eventually couldnt think very straight. His anger and distorted knowledge eventually lead him to believe that Phantom was the one to blame for her death, seeing he was the only one there who could've possibly saved her, Dawn being to young to have done anything. Because of that, he would beat Phantom pretty much every night." Lycao's eyes widened with shock. "I'm not exactly sure how he felt about it. He never told anyone, isolated himself. The only person who he would talk to was Dawn, but he didnt even tell with her. Unless he told her after they were disowned, I'm not even sure if she ever found out. A few years, when she was training and trying to transform into a weapon, father made one threatening move and Phantom went berserk. Soon after father woke up in the hospital the two were disowned."

"He had to go to the hospital?" Lycao asked, shocked. Atros nodded his head.

"It was pretty frightening. We'd never seen Phantom attack anyone or thing like that. We thought a demon possessed him for a second, but then we realized it was really him." He sighed. "I've seen how he is around Dawn and Casper. He's protective, and if anything did happen he would snap just like he did those couple years ago. Even if someone tries stopping him, he'll do anything to get past them and kill Raven for what she did to Casper. And he's going to do anything he can to get that antidote."

Lycao sighed. She felt pretty bad for Phantom now. And now Shibusen was trying to stop him from helping them. But then again, he was taking to many risks.

"Just wondering, but would you end up joining the council if there was no other option?" Atros asked. Lycao stayed silent for a while before replying.

"I'm not exactly sure. It depends," she said. "I don't want to see Casper die, but she told me a couple weeks ago she's tired of people sacrificing themselves for her. Her father was bad enough, but watching Rocky and Jax die too was honestly too much for her to take. She said she'd rather finally die than watch another loved one give up their lives or well being for her own." Atros nodded his head. Joining the witch's council would definitely lead to Lycao's end, seeing as meisters and weapons who need their witch's soul will be sent after her. "But I'm not gonna think about that right now. I need to focus on finding this antidote." With that, she continued with her work. "Please go." Atros nodded his head and left. He passed Kai on his way out.

"Lady Lycao, Lord Death has some news he wanted me to give you," he said.

"Yes, what is it?" she asked, not taking her eyes off her notes.

"We just got a call from Sabrina Switchblade, an agent over in Illinois. She said she might've seen Phantom and Dawn."

"So, we have a lead to where those two are," Lycao muttered. She honestly found it strange. Illinois? "Are we sending anyone after them?"

"Im not sure yet, m'lady. We just got the news. I think that there may be a Death Scythe being sent."

"Death Scythe? Why not just a few meister and weapon teams?"

"Well, Phantom's not a usual weapon. He was able to get a witch's soul before he got the rest of his pre-kishin souls. He isn't as strong as a Death Scythe, but he's a lot stronger than a regular weapon. And with Dawn too, he's armed, so he's pretty dangerous."

Lycao tensed up, but didn't look away from her work. But she didn't focus on that as much. If Atros was right, and Phantom could snap just like she had heard, then it would probably take more that one Death Scythe to stop him. She considered telling Lord Death, but then decided not to. If Raven became to overconfident and decided not to destroy the antidote, and Phantom was able to defeat her and get both her soul and what he needed, then she would have a plan to fall back on if the substance and cure weren't found.

"Thanks for informing me, Kai. Now come help me with this."

"Yes m'lady."

WwwwwwwwwwwW

"You sure she's here, Dawn?"

"Definitely. Willis Tower, top floor," she said, pointing at the large black skyscraper in Chicago. Phantom and her were looking down upon the city, the motorcycle parked against a tree.

"Well, we'll head there in the morning. I know that she has an assistant of some sort with her, so we might have to deal with him first," Phantom said.

"If you get the chance," they heard a voice behind them say. They quickly turned to see a woman about twenty standing there. Her black hair was pulled back with a green bow, and she wore a pastel green dress with pale pink trim and shoes. With her was a man about her age, his red hair neatly groomed, his bright green eyes fixed on them. He wore black dress pants and a green dress shirt. "Sorry Phantom, but we were ordered to stop you."

"Dawn," he growled. She looked between the two before transforming into a silver cutlass with a blue handle. He quickly grabbed hold of it and watched the two warily.

"Floris, Warren, long time no see," he said in a calm, yet cold voice. 


	6. Chapter 6

LunaC: Ugh im so frustrated! I had to rewrite all these chapters and im still not done (luckily this one didn't need fixing so I could update this soon) but I had the whole story written out and finished but now its gonna take longer to update each one because I'm still not finished with the next chapter! Or the next! ! Gaaaahhhhh!

LG: she's frustrated :D 

LunaC: T-T anywho I hope you enjoy! It explains more stuff for you guys! and I made a fight scene so it wasn't too boring. DISCLAIMER!

LG: Luna doesn't own Soul Eater. Just the story plot and OC's which you should know because all you people should be smart enough to figure them out. If not, search the ones you aren't sure about on the soul eater wiki. If they happen to be there, we honestly don't know why

LunaC: please review!

LG: remember the analogy! Or else we will eat your souls :3 

"Phantom, we don't have to do this. Just stop your plans and head back for Shibusen now," Floris coaxed.

"Sorry Floris, I can't, I already promised I'd get this antidote for my meister," he replied.

She sighed. "Let's get this over with then," she said. "Ready Warren?" The man just nodded his head. Of course he would, he's mute for crying out loud. Floris transformed into a glistening silver rapier, emeralds covered the hilt. Warren then charged at Phantom, who just barely deflected the blade from hitting his throat.

"Warren, we're just trying to take him back to Shibusen, not kill him!" Floris scolded.

"Comforting to know," Phantom muttered. With a small thrust, the blade cut into Warren's chest. Not to deep, but enough to stain his shirt with blood. He retreated in pain, keeping his guard up and clutching his chest. He looked back up at the teen, who's grim look had changed into a sadistic smile.

"No, not again," Dawn muttered. She knew exactly where this was going to lead. And that Warren would be lucky to be alive afterwords.

Warren attacked again, the blade just missing Phantom, who easily stepped out of the way. The older man was then kicked square in the chest, getting the wind knocked out of him, and picked up by his collar before getting thrown into a tree.

"Look, I don't want to waste the time we have, so just go now and I'll let you live," Phantom growled. "Your choice." Warren was about to stand, and Phantom threw the cutlass at his neck, missing it by a breath. Phantom quickly charged forward and grabbed him by the neck, cutting off his air. Warren tried to break the grasp, but passed out due to lack of oxygen. But Phantom still didn't let go.

"Phantom, let him go!" Floris transformed and yanked Phantom's arm, releasing his grasp on her meister's throat. Warren's body collapsed against the tree. Floris looked worriedly at her meister before her attention was brought back to her brother after her partner started breathing again.

Phantom broke her hold on her hand, quickly backing up. He grabbed Dawn from the tree and stood back defensively.

"I told you, I already promised I'd get that antidote. And I'm keeping that promise, no matter what I have to do. Now you can either take Warren and leave, or I'll kill you both right now." Dawn worried about her brother. She knew he still had some control, giving them a chance of mercy. But if they fought against him one more time...Dawn didn't want to think about it.

"Alright, we'll stop," Floris said calmly. "Just let Dawn transform back so we know you won't turn on us." Phantom's grip loosened, and Dawn quickly turned back, standing close to her brother. Floris lifted Warren up and leaned him against her, and she dragged him off. Phantom didn't move until the two were gone.

"Let's go, before they send someone else after us," he grumbled. He walked back over to the motorcycle, starting the engine and putting on his helmet. Dawn got on behind him and put on her own, and the two drove towards the Windy City.

Raven would be in for a surprise.

WwwwwwwwwW

Lycao gasped, her research finally paying off.

"Kai, we did it! I know what it is!"

"That's wonderful, my lady! Please tell!"

"I will, but we need to talk to Lord Death first. Because this is a serious matter," the witch replied, quickly running out of the room. She finally reached the Death Room and burst open the doors, skidding to a halt at the end of the hall. Lord Death and Death Scythe were currently sitting down at a small table, drinking tea.

"Ah, Lycao! How's your research doing?" Lord Death asked.

"Great sir! We figured out what the poison Raven used is! But we might want to consider if finding the antidote ourselves is the best decision," she answered.

"What do you mean by that?" Spirit asked.

"This isn't really a poison, just a potion used a long time ago by witch's, called the Witch Maker. The antidote is really hard to make, and if we don't give it to Casper by the end of the week we have left, we will be worrying about more than her death."

"Why would that be?" Kai asked, who now sat at the other seat of the table, the three men, all who simultaneously took a sip of tea. Lycao ignored the urge to say something.

"There are two kinds of children we witches can have. There are the kind born with magic, and become witches and wizards, and the kind who aren't born with magic abilities. The Witch Maker was used long ago to turn those who didn't inherit magic into witches and wizards. It worked because the black blood in the potion, with the other ingredients, brought out the recessive magic gene in the child. The only defect was that they would become beyond powerful, and when they were older, become insane because of the black blood in their bodies and became a threat to us. The Witch Maker was banned after we discovered that was the problem. If we can't get the antidote, I'm afraid Casper's stored magic energy will become to powerful for her to handle, and the black blood added would turn her to a horrible madness that we would be lucky to retrieve her from."

"But wait, Casper does have magic abilities. How come she isn't a witch when she can use magic?"

"Well, like we had a way of turning the non magical kin into witches, we have one the other way around. Casper was born a witch, but there's a spell that turns most of her magical gene recessive, but she can still use a small amount of it. We put it on her as a baby. But I'm afraid Raven gave her the Witch Maker to destroy that spell. And if we don't get that antidote, we'll have a new threat almost as bad as the kishin. She'd have no control over all the power that she'd have, plus the black blood would make her go insane. And by then, we'll have no choice but to kill her." Lycao felt a few tears form in her eyes. The thought of her allies having to kill her daughter was worse than that of her enemies having to do so.

"Don't worry Lycao, we won't let that happen. We'll give you as much assistance as you need to find that antidote," Lord Death said.

"Thank you sir," she said, bowing, and then leaving. She quickly headed back to her labs, taking out the crystal ball she hid in the desk. Let's hope she could get this to work.

The image of Phantom and Dawn formed in it, them looking down on it. As if they were seeing it in a pond or fountain.

"Phantom! Look, I need to tell you-"

"If you're trying to get me to come back, I'm not," he grumbled. She sighed, wondering what her daughter saw in this boy, seeing as he always seemed to be in a stubborn mood like this.

"No, listen, you need to get that antidote back soon! If you don't, Casper wont just die! She'll loose her soul to madness, have magic abilities beyond her control, and go insane! And if we can't get that antidote, Shibusen will have no choice but to kill her!" She saw a bit of fear in his eyes and he turned a bit pale.

"Don't worry, i'm gonna get it back, I swear," he said, before the image disappeared. She sighed, and decided to get to work. The book the antidote was in was only kept by Mabaa, who probably gave Raven the recipe for it for her little plan. So, if Lycao wasn't able to find it, then she'd know Phantom would bring back one, perfectly well, right from Raven, who wouldn't have achieved anything. So, she just hoped that he would survive and be able to bring it on time.

"Lady, I brought tea!" Kai said walking in, holding a tray of tea.

"Uh, thank you Kai. Just set it down right there for me. Could you go to the library and get all the potions books they have, and then look for where they might keep the potion making items?"

"Yes my lady," he said, bowing before leaving to do as ordered. Lycao started to pace around the room, hoping that what little she had could help.

WwwwwwwwwW

Casper leaned against a maze wall. The black liquid (which had the strangest smell of blood) was now almost past her knee. She knew her time was slowly decreasing. The mark on her arm was almost halfway gone, only the middle of the wolf paw remaining. She knew perfectly well if that disappeared, her charm would disappear. She already felt a strong power surging through her, something that pained her to walk with.

"God, I'm gonna die," she whispered. She already knew it. The voice said what seemed like forever ago that she'd end up what she was born to be wether she liked it or not. Seeing her charm mark disappear, she knew what it meant. She was slowly turning back into a witch, just like when she was older. She knew perfectly well that this would lead to her doom.

A small tear trickled down her cheek. She at least wanted to say goodbye to her mother before she lost her sanity. Tell Phantom she loved him one last time. Give Dawn one last hug.

"Someone please help me," she whispered. 


	7. Chapter 7

LunaC: so eheh heres the thing. I was going to have the big Phantom&Dawn vs Raven fight scene for chapter 7, but I felt this chapter would go better before it :D so please don't kill me for that.

LG: that wuld be bad

LunaC: and super exciting news! My friend Cami finally made an account! Now both my padowans have one! Happy! Her penname is thinkbutdontspeak2112. And that's about it. Oh, new character alert! Anywho, DISCLAIMER TIME!

LG: Luna doesn't own Soul Eater. Only her characters, and the plot. And her taco that I ate last night

LunaC: WAT!  
>LG: *sweatdrops* nuthin! <span>

A large crash echoed through the old store. Cooper jolted up from his desk, where he was working on a small mechanism, putting down his tools. "Milo?" he asked, though no response came. He had sent the boy out to run some errands, and was wondering what was taking him so long. He heard some heavy footsteps from the front. He slowly opened the drawer on the desk and took off his gloves, replacing them with a pair of black ones, small metal spikes on the knuckles. Then a few painful screams pierced the air.

"Cooper! Help! Ladro!" Milo screamed. He clenched his hands into fists, small sparks of electricity forming on the spikes. A thief. He headed out, and was surprised by what he saw.

Milo lay crumpled on the floor, a bloody gash on his arm. A blonde man stood over him, chainsaw in one hand.

"Where's the book!" he demanded.

"N-Non lo s-so, n-non lo s-so!" Milo stammered in fear.

"Hey, bloke, I wouldve assumed you're mum told you it's rude to beat up a kiddiwink," Cooper growled. The man turned to him.

"You, you're the owner here. Where's the book?" the man demanded. Cooper grimaced, not knowing what he demanded. The notifications for Raven and her assistant Elliot were sent to him, and he recognized this man as one of the wanted fugitives. Dead or alive.

"What book?" Cooper asked.

"You know which book," Elliot growled, charging at him, Cooper barely missing the chainsaw's revving chain.

"Sorry that I don't." A knee was sent to the fugitive's stomach, along with a punch to the face. A wave of electric shock flowed through Elliot's nerves, causing a cry of pain to emit from him. Three large puncture wounds were left from the spikes. He then sent a punch to the stomach, and snapped his arm. The chainsaw fell to the ground, and with a flash it turned into a small boy around the age of eleven, who resembled Elliot and only wore a torn, old t-shirt and shorts. He scampered behind a shelf and hid.

"Edmund! Get over here!" Elliot exclaimed. Cooper punched him in the face again, knocking Elliot to the ground. He turned the small silver knob on the wrist of the glove, the voltage increasing. He got down and punched Elliot dead in the throat, the spikes plunging into his throat and the high electric waves filling him. Bloodcurdling screams filled the air before Elliot went still and silent. Cooper knew he was dead.

"Milo, you okay?" "Ya ya, small cut," Milo said, lying.

"Back room, now. I'm checking it out," Cooper ordered. Milo nodded, doing as told. Cooper than turned the electric waves on his gloves off, and then turned to the small blonde boy hiding behind the shelves.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you bloke," he said softly, reaching towards him. The kid just curled away.

"Y-you hurt him though," he replied.

"Because he attacked. But I know you won't," he replied, removing his gloves.

"You can't be so sure," the younger growled in a slightly intimidating voice, had it not been filled with fear.

"I can tell. Come on, I can see you're hurt." Cooper was right, there were a few old wounds that had reopened, blood tricking down his arm. "I just want to help, alright?" Edmund looked up at him with a scared expression before nervously taking his hand. Cooper smiled, and helped the kid up.

"Have a name?" Cooper asked. "Edmund Woods. Just call me Ed though," he replied. Cooper recognized the last name.

"Cooper Smith, and the other boy is Milo Romano. Well c'mon, yours and Milo's wounds won't magically heal," Cooper sighed. He lead him to the back room, which was basically his smaller living quarters. A small desk and a bed stood back there. Milo sat on the bed, throwing his bloody shirt on the floor and grabbing a towel being soaked in a small bowl of water. He began dabbing away the blood, small hisses of pain escaping him.

"Ed, how deep is that?" Cooper asked after Ed took a seat. He placed his gloves back in the drawer and turned to the two injured boys.

"Not too deep. Maybe two millimeters..." he commented. Cooper dabbed away the rest of the blood and looked at it. It was definitely more than two millimeters. It was about half an inch wide and deep. Ed looked at it concerned too.

"Sorry," he mumbled, knowing it was his own chain that made the injury.

"It wasn't your fault," Milo forgave. Cooper looked it over.

"I'm going to get to this really soon. Ed's wounds can get cleaned faster, so let me take care of those then we'll get to this. Got it?" Milo nodded his head, and Cooper gave him a pain reliever. He then cleaned the blood from Ed's wounds and grabbed some gauze bandages, wrapping them up.

"Don't mess with those," Cooper ordered. Ed nodded his head, and Cooper then went back to his desk. He dug through his medical supply drawer, looking for what he needed. He pulled out some gauze pads, and told Milo to hold them down on his wound.

"Milo, make sure to wash that cut out with water. I'm probably going to have to stitch it up." He pulled a surgical suture and needle holder. "Thank the lord I went to medical school."

"And you decided to take over this store instead?" Milo asked after rinsing away the blood on his wound.

"Eh, I was sent against my will," Cooper shrugged. "This may hurt." He gently pressed the gash closed, and started to stitch it together, pressing the needle through the flesh. Milo made small hisses of pain, but didn't complain. Cooper quickly tied up the suture when he finished. He then wrapped a gauze bandage over it to get rid of temptation to scratch at it. He gave him another pain reliever, and told him to rest up.

"We'll leave for Shibusen tomorrow, alright. I need to figure out what Elliot was looking for," Cooper said, getting up to leave.

"The Dark Potions Guide," Ed answered. "Raven told him to find it and destroy it."

"We don't own that book. I mean, we do have plenty of witch's books here, but I remember each and every one of them. And that's not one."

"She broke into the records of where it went. It was sent here a few years back, and no records of sales or sending it somewhere else."

"Hm, must've not seen it or something. That's not right though...I know this store like the back of my hand..."

"I know where it is," Milo said groggily. "When I was little I was unpacking some boxes and found it. I opened it up, and to a piccolo bambino it was pretty frightening. So, I hid it..."

"Milo," Cooper sighed. "Where?"

"Under a loose floorboard by the potions,"Milo replied. Cooper went back to the shop, and down to the corner with shelves lining the walls, filled with bottles and vials of different colored potions, little tags with names and description on it. He inspected the floor, finding a loose board, and slowly removing it. He found a thick, black covered, old looking book. He tenderly picked it up, inspecting it. He brought it back to the back room, placing it on the desk. Milo had fallen asleep, and Ed still sat on the bed next to him.

"Why did Raven want it destroyed?" Cooper asked.

"There was one potion she didn't want being found. I can't remember the name. Something like the anti-witch or something," Ed replied.

Cooper looked through, luckily the book was alphabetically ordered. He found something close to it. "Anti-Witch Maker?"

"That's it! She said she didn't want anyone finding it. Said it would ruin her plans."

Cooper than realized how important that book was. He quickly closed it, and carried it out. "Follow me," he ordered, Ed scampering after him. They headed upstairs, which only really had two bedrooms, a bathroom, and a kitchen. He headed into one of the bedrooms, grabbing a bag and putting the book in. "We're leaving for Shibusen tomorrow morning. They need this book. Plus, I'm going to need to get the papers and figure out where you're going to stay."

"Stay?" Ed asked, confused.

"Course. Your oldies were part of Shibusen. There's a policy that states if anything happens to any agents, their sprogs will be given foster parents from Shibusen, along with education at the school when they reach the age, if wanted. But if not, you'll still get someone to watch over you. It's also granted to orphans who are weapons, but don't have relatives from Shibusen, or ones with strong souls that can be meisters."

"...do you know who would take me in?"

"Certain agents are listed, ones who are okay with taking in you tin lids. But if someone specifically asks to take in a certain kiddiwink, Shibusen will give them guardianship. So, I think I can talk a certain cobber of mine to let you in. He's been through some things you have."

"H-how would you know what's happened to me?" Ed asked, in the same stubborn yet scared tone.

"You're name. Your parents were murdered a few years ago, and you and Elliot went missing." Ed gave him a shocked look. "I'm guessing Raven forced you two to work for her?"

"I-I don't want to talk about it," Ed replied, breaking eye contact.

"I understand. Anyways, I have a good friend. He's had a rough time too, so I think you two may be able to relate." Ed gave him a curious look. Cooper looked the kid up and down. His hair was pretty ungroomed, and dirt covered his skin. His clothes were in a horrible condition, and his appearance just screamed abuse over a long amount of time. Cooper got up and dug through the laundry basket, finding a few of Milo's old clothes. He found some that looked like they'd fit Ed. Milo was just barely older than him, and had a broader build frame, but Ed was almost skin and bones so Milo's old clothes would most likely fit. Cooper handed them to Ed, along with a washcloth. "There's a bathroom down the hall. Don't take off the bandages, but wash off. Get dressed into those. I'll make dinnies while you're doing that. Alright?"

"Alright." Ed then walked out. Cooper checked his bag, making sure he packed what was needed, and hid it under the bed. He then got up and went to the kitchen. 


	8. Chapter 8

LunaC: ello chaps! Hahaha! We had a pep rally today and im so hyper! I freaked out Cami and Frankie cause I wore black lipstick and the looks on their faces were priceless!

LG: *sweatdrops* 

LunaC: haha! So anyways, im posting this one cause im actin crazy& bored, two cause i know all you guys want the fight already, and three I wanted to!

LG: plus im forcing her since she's edited no less than 16 times. I counted! 

LunaC: eheh. So yeah I had to make sure this fight was as violent as I could make it so Phantoms rage was truly expressed, but I don't know if I did a good enough job. Anywho I hope you enjoy! DISCLAIMER!  
>LG: Luna doesn't own Soul Eater. Only her characters and the story plot :{P review or I BITE YOUR HEAD OFF! MWAHAHAHAHA!<span>

LunaC:…yes he is a psychopath if your asking

"Um, where exactly do we go now? I mean 'Raven's Evil Layer of Witchcraft' wasnt up there on the buisness list," Dawn said as she and Phantom got in the elevator of the building. The doors slid closed behind them.

"It's probably a hidden floor on the top. There should be a button around here..." Phantom said, looking around.

"How'd you know that?"

"Cas told me."

"...by that do you mean sometime before this, or like right now? Are you hearing things? You should go see a doctor about that."

"Shut up. She told everyone who was going a few weeks ago when we were figuring out a plan for the attack on Raven's fort. She said that if they're in a large business building they'll disguise a floor on the top." He continued looking around, and noticed a small hidden button in the side of the door frame. "Bingo," he said, pressing it. The elevator slowly moved upward. The two waited, and the elevator doors opened to reveal a long, blood red hallway. Black columns on each side had emerald green banners with a pitch black crow sewn into them. At the end was a large black door, lined with gold. Phantom cautiously stepped out of the elevator. He still hadn't forgotten about Elliot, but the other teen didn't seem to be anywhere.

They walked off towards the doors, and cautiously opened them up.

"Elliot, you're back- oh, it's you." Raven said. She was sitting on a chair risen high above them, looking down. Not too far in front of it, in the middle of the room, was a desk and office chair. "Well, seems like someone decided to come after me. Shame, all that hard work to find me is going to go to waste," she sighed. "It's sweet the two of you are risking your lives for Casper. Though I think I'll just kill you Phantom, keep the little brat alive to keep as another slave for Elliot." Dawn let out a tiny whimper of fear that was barely audible, and Phantom grimaced.

"If anyone's going to die here today, it's you," Phantom growled. "It's enough to threaten Casper's life, but you're asking for Hell if you threaten my sister."

"Hahaha! Confident, are you? Well, sometimes that can get you killed." She waved her hand, and the wind in the room blew around. A green spear appeared in her hand and she threw it straight at him. Dawn quickly transformed and he grabbed hold of the cutlass. He dodged it and ran at the witch. She sent more, but he got past every one of them. He charged at the desk, jumped onto it, and then leaped to the chair she sat on. He landed on the armrest and put the point of the cutlass at her neck.

"Where's the antidote?" he demanded. She gave him a sly smile.

"I wouldn't tell you that, would I?" she teased.

"Do you want a slow painful death or a quick one?"

"Neither," she replied, kicking him in the stomach, causing him to fall off. He crashed into the floor below, a wave of pain erupting through him.

"Phantom?" Dawn asked worriedly.

"I'm okay Dawn," he mumbled, sitting up. He glared up at Raven, who smirked before she sent some more spears at him, each of which he easily rolled out of the way from. He was finally cornered by a column when she flew over and put a spear at his throat. He grabbed the end and shoved it away, getting back up and sending a stab for her heart. She side stepped out of the way, and roundhouse kicked him, causing him to fall on the ground. He turned over on his back, but she had the end of a spear at his neck by the time he propped himself up on his elbows.

"Pity, I thought you would make a better fight," she sighed. "Any last words?" He growled.

"Yeah. Go. To. Hell." He slashed at her leg, and when she bent in pain put a large scar through her eye. He then jumped up, getting back into a fighting stance.

"Why you little-" she hissed, green talons forming on her fingers. She slashed at him, but he easily blocked with Dawn's blade. "You pathetic weakling. I don't see why you keep trying. You'll end up dead anyways."

"You havent even seen my worst," he growled. He roundhouse kicked her in the ribs. "You were the one who killed Casper's dad." He slashed at her shoulder, leaving a deep gash. "You helped Fiona, it's you're fault I was trapped, Casper was basically a slave, Dawn had no clue about us, and Rocky and Jax died." A large cut was made across the stomach. "You were the one who almost killed Lord Death and all the weapons in Shibusen. You almost killed one of the worlds greatest defences. Its your fault Lycao has to go through all this trouble to save her daughter. And if Casper dies, it will be your fault to." A large gash cut through her collar bone. He dropped Dawn and grabbed Raven's arm, breaking it with a snap. She let out a tiny cry of pain before she was punched in the stomach, in the face, kneed in the stomach, and hit in the temple, falling to the ground, coughing up blood. She quickly jumped back up though, sending a kick at him. He grabbed her ankle and easily dislocated it with a quick snap before throwing her across the room. She fell with a heavy thud, pain shooting through all her nerves. Phantom picked her up by the collar of her shirt.

"Where is it?" he growled. Fury burned in his metallic eyes, one so strong even the witch was afraid of it.

"I-In the desk, t-top left drawer," she stuttered. "Please, j-just grant me mercy!" He had what he wanted. His other arm turned into a scythe blade and he stabbed it into her abdomen and chest. She make retched choking noises, trying to get air, but failed. She fell to the floor, blood pouring out her body. A scared expression filled her eyes as she looked up at her opponents sadistic glare and merciless scowl.

"You don't deserve mercy," he growled. Her small purple soul floated up from the corpse. She was dead. Finally.

"Phantom, you okay?" Dawn asked. He turned to face his sister, who was currently getting up from off the ground. He brushed her black bangs out of her face with his bloody fingers. She didn't seem to injured, just a few scratches from where the spears grazed her.

"Yeah, fine, you?"

"Okay."

"Good. Keep this safe until we get back to Shibusen," he ordered, handing her the purple soul. She shoved it in her pocket. With that, he ran over to the desk, and opened the drawer Raven told him about. He found a small vial of a bright red potion.

"Dawn, you still have my beanie?" She had taken it earlier, and gave up fighting for it back when he realized they were loosing valuable time. She took this as a victory.

"I finally got you to stop wearing it! I'm not giving it back!"

"Dawn, just give it!"

His younger sister sighed and handed it to him. He put the vial in it and carefully wrapped it up and put it in his jacket pocket.

"Mission accomplished," he sighed.

"Now just gotta get it back to Shibusen," Dawn said.

"Yeah, and they won't be too happy with me."

The two headed out, walking out of the room and down the hallway to the elevator. Phantom pressed the button and watching the doors close, a satisfied smile on his face. Raven was dead, and they had what they needed. Maybe everything would turn out alright. 


	9. Chapter 9

LunaC: FINALLY I have updated this! Woo! Celebration! *dances* eheh lol *derp face*

LG: yeah its been awhile

LunaC: yeah misosowy! There are only like 2 chapters left, plus a pssible epilogue. DISCLAIMER!  
>LG: luna doesn't own Soul etaer, blah blah blah, she owns her OC's, you get what im trying to say<span>

LunaC: please review! Reviews:authors::souls:weapons!

Lycao heard a great commotion going on outside, walking out of the room.

"Lady Lycao, Phantom's back, he brought the antidote!" Kai exclaimed. With that, the witch quickly ran to the infermary. She found Casper still in bed, Phantom and Dawn standing by her.

"Good job Phantom. Great to see you're alive," she praised, patting the weapon's head. "You have the antidote?"

"Yeah, right here," he replied, pulling the vial out of his pocket. She quickly took it and found an empty syringe and filled the needle with the potion. She took Casper's arm and injected the potion into the young enchantress. After waiting for awhile, she saw a tiny bit of color return to her daughter's skin. She did a quick spell, and saw the antidote was already taking it's effects.

"Thank God," she sighed in releif. "She should wake up in at least the next three days. Good job you two." She ruffled the siblings hair, stroked her daughters head caringly and walked out. Phantom gave a small smile of releif and held Casper's hand.

"Told you I'd help," he said. He could almost imagine her smile. Just knowing she was safe made him feel more comfortable.

"Phantom, if you're ready, Lord Death would like to speak to you," Naigus said. He looked back at Casper worriedly, then got up. He gave Dawn a glance, and saw that she too was worried about what heir punishment may be.

"Yeah, sure," he grumbled. Dawn followed him out of the infirmary and to the Death Room. They walked through the guillotine hallway, closer and closer to the punishment they would soon receive. Dawn grabbed her brothers hand, nervous, hoping that the two wouldn't get into too much trouble. Especially Phantom, who had came up with the plan. They reached the end, and she nervously looked up at Lord Death.

"Well, I must say, you two breaking orders was actually quite a shock," the shinigami sighed. "I wouldve thought you two would see how dangerous going after Raven was, seeing as we couldve lost both you two and Casper if you couldn't defeat her."

"I know. But I knew how much Raven's death meant to Casper, and she wouldn't want all the hard work spent in the research leading to that going down the drain. Also, she means too much to me to just sit back while something bad is happening to her," Phantom growled in reply. "I already knew pretty well that I might die all the time when I agreed with Casper for enrolling into Shibusen. If we wanted to leave, we would've. But instead we stayed, and we are close to death every day pretty much. Dawn also agreed with signing up with Shibusen when she reaches the age, so it makes sense she would risk dying to."

"You already knew that. If we did nothing, Casper would've died anyways. But she's like a sister to me, so I wasn't going to just stand back like there was nothing I could do and hope for the best. I was going to help," Dawn added.

"So the fact we could've died isn't the best reason for ordering us to do nothing, seeing as we do almost every day," Phantom concluded. "But I'll still be okay if you decide to expel me for disobeying orders."

"Well, as much as many would agree, I'm afraid expelling you would do no good," Lord Death sighed. "You both showed extreme bravery and dedication by doing this, and even though it was risky, you saved us from having to kill our own. So, I won't expel you. But, you Phantom will be suspended for the next three weeks, staring Monday. Since Dawn isn't officially a student yet, I can't really give her a punishment."

Dawn had to use all self control not to jump into the air with joy. Instead she just muttered 'yes!' under her breath.

"Also, I will have to confiscate Raven's soul from you."

Phantom scowled, and gestured for Dawn to give him the soul. She pulled it out of her pocket and to her brother, who gave it to the Shinigami.

"Thank you. Well, seeing as that's the last of the matters, you are dismissed."

The two walked out and to the front of the school, deciding to head to their apartment and come visit the school later.

"Well, now I feel like I've done something good with my life," Dawn sighed. Phantom chuckled, ruffling his little sister's hair.

"You're just in a good mood since you didn't get punished."

"You should be in a good mood too since you just saved your freaking girlfriend."

"Who said I'm not?"

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Phantom heard a knock on the door, grumbling as he got up off the couch. Who it could be, he didn't know. He opened the door, surprised at who was at the door.

"Phantom! Ow ya goin, mate?" Cooper asked.

"Cooper. Didn't expect you to show up so soon," Phantom replied.

"Nice to see you too," the Australian laughed. "So, I see you got the witch. How's your sheila?"

"Casper hasn't woken up yet, but she should be up in a few days. And her medical exams so far show she's doing okay," Phantom replied.

"That's good. You'll never believe this, we actually found the book that held the antidote."

"What?" Phantom gave Cooper a 'you have to be kidding me' look, his left eye twitching a bit. Cooper just chuckled nervously.

"I'll explain in a minute. Well, to business, may we come in?" Phantom looked to see Milo and a boy around eleven. The other companion had blonde hair that was cut short except for his bangs, which hung out slightly in front of his face. His eyes were green, a timid, shy look in them. He wore a green t-shirt, black jeans, and black tennis shoes. A black line of small triangles circled from behind his ears to where his neck and shoulder met. Phantom recognized it as a spell burn, a scar that was only caused by witch magic that most would mistake for a tattoo. He resembled Elliot a bit.

"This is Ed. Let's just say we have a little discussing to do about him," Cooper muttered. Phantom nodded his head. He knew Cooper well enough to know when he meant something serious.

"Dawn! Get in here!" he shouted down towards the hall.

"Yeah!" she said, walking out of her room. "Why don't you take Milo and Ed to the basketball court? Don't wander too far though, kay?"

"Alright. C'mon, let's go!" she said, running out into the hall.

"Betcha a bacio I can beat you to the bottom floor," Milo teased. Cooper and Phantom exchanged a look, both the only people other than Milo who both knew he just bet a kiss.

"Ha! In you're dreams!" Dawn countered.

"C'mon Ed, she can't possibly beat us," Milo said, racing down the hall.

"HEY NO FAIR! CHEATER, YOU GOT A HEAD START!" she yelled, chasing after him, Ed quickly followed. Phantom sighed as Cooper laughed.

"Haha! Probably better that we aren't interrupted by them," Cooper chuckled.

"C'mon in," Phantom said, gesturing for him to come in. The two sat down in the kitchen. "So, another homeless pull at your heartstrings?" Phantom asked.

"His situation isn't like that. You remember Elliot Woods? Raven's assistant?"

"Yeah. Wait, Woods? Wasn't there a case about that family?"

"Yeah, about six years ago. Millie and Ty Woods were found murdered in their home. Weapon was most likely a regular kitchen knife. Their two sons, Elliot and Edmund, were missing. It was assumed that they were kidnapped by the killer and possibly killed. Evidence now proves that Raven in fact took them, but Ed didn't mention wether Elliot went willingly or not. Or if Raven was indeed the killer. But she certainly kidnapped Ed."

"I see. How'd you find him?"

"Elliot charged into my shop the other day. He attacked Milo, and since he was wanted dead or alive by Shibusen, I killed him. He was after that book I told you about. Raven wanted him to destroy it so the antidote couldn't get found. Shibusen now has possession of it. Poor Ed, the ankle biter was scared senseless after his brother was killed. I brought him back here, knowing he's a weapon, and he's signed up to go to the school when he reaches the age, Milo too."

"Almost a year, right? Same time as Dawn?"

"Yeah. That's why I came. They'll be too young to be trusted by themselves, and you my old cobber are probably the only person I can trust to watch Milo for me. I know you'd be able to keep him from getting into trouble. But Ed...honestly I'm wondering if I really should take him into custody. He needs somewhere to stay, and trust me I will take him in if I need to. But with what he's hiding about his parent's murder...I think that he's been hurt pretty badly. You know, bad things in the past. And I think that he'd be better off with someone who's dealt with those things too. See what I mean?"

"So you're basically trying to talk me into asking for custody over this kid?" Phantom sighed.

"Maaaaaybeee," Cooper smiled. "C'mon mate. And I know you turned eighteen just last week, so you can hold custody over him."

"You have a good memory."

"Yes, helps when I'm at the shop. So c'mon, you gonna? I already told Lord Death when I saw him I was gonna recommend you to take him, and he's sending the papers to you."

"I guess I will. Mostly because I know that you are scarily persistent and I will end up hurt in some sort of way if I don't." He shuddered at the memory of the time when Cooper had tried to get him to go out into the woods with him. When Phantom had refused, the friend pulled a bullwhip out. Cooper made a small "yay!" while making a derp face. (A/N: lol, you gotta luv derp faces :3 Heheh) "Plus I guess you're right. Although i don't know how much of a help I can be to him. But what about Milo?"

"I still have guardianship. But when he comes to the school, you wouldn't mind watching over him, would you?"

"I guess I could. Only because I owe you for the charm. And because you're an old friend," Phantom sighed.

"Thanks Phantom!"

"No problem."

"One question. We headed for Shibusen with the book the day after Elliot attacked, which from what I've heard was the same day you slayed Raven. How come you and Dawn beat us by a day when we were a lot closer?"

"...depends, do you follow speed limits?"

"Yes."

"Do you drive in between the lanes?"

"Hard to do in a jeep."

"There's your answer then," Phantom replied, smiling.

"...how long have you been driving like this?"

"Learned to drive three years ago, but only been driving for at least one and a half."

"...and you haven't been caught by police yet?"

"To fast for them to get my plates or stop me."

"...I'm honestly at a loss for words on how to react to that."

They heard a few footsteps charging into the apartment.

"Hahaha! C'mon Dawn I beat you fair and square!" Milo teased.

"Ew no! I'm going to hurt you if you come anywhere near me Milo!" Dawn complained.

"Milo, trying to kiss her will probably get you killed here! Wether it's Dawn or Phantom!" Cooper chuckled. The two dashed through the kitchen, Ed watching them, unaware of what to do in the situation.

"Ed, c'mere," Cooper said, gesturing for the young boy to come over. He shyly walked over. "You remember how I told you I had a friend who would be taking care of you? This is him, Phantom."

Ed looked up at Phantom with a shy look. Phantom gave him a smirk, and Ed gave him a small smile in return.

"Well, welcome to the family Ed," Phantom said, ruffling the blondes hair, causing him to snicker.


	10. Chapter 10

LunaC: heh quick update roight? Lol weird accent X3 anywho, after this chapter is the last. The epilogue is still being debated. Enjoy!

LG: LunaC doesn't own Soul Eater, she owns the OCs and Plot

LunaC: please review! Souls:weapons::reviews:authors!

Casper felt the black blood around her thin until it was pretty much water and flowed away. She looked around and saw the walls slowly began to melt away. An exit up ahead glowed with a bright, shining light. She ran towards it, hoping this was help. She had blacked out for a second. Then finally woke up to find she was laying on a hospital cot, an IV needle in her arm. She was back in her regular clothing, and no longer drenched with the sticky black blood. She slowly gained the energy to sit up, rubbing her eyes and looking around.

"Casper! You're awake! You feeling okay honey? Need anything?" Lycao asked worriedly, quickly at her side. She quickly hugged her mother.

"M-mom, I-I thought I'd-" she stuttered.

"Don't worry sweetie, everything's alright. Phantom got the antidote back from-"

"Phantom?" she asked, surprised, wondering where the scythe was.

"Yes, but let's get you something to eat first before I explain."

Casper was about to argue before her stomach growled. Lycao grinned in victory as she walked out.

"I'll be right back sweetie, please stay here okay?"

"Alright," Casper sighed, flopping down on the pillows. She closed her eyes, thanking Phantom for hearing her pleas, even if she was in a coma.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Phantom was (very rudely) awakened by Dawn jumping on his bed.

"YO! PHANTOM! ELLO! GET OUT OF BED YOU LAZY BUM!" she yelled. He shoved her off, causing her to crash to the floor.

"It's too early," he groaned, rolling over on his side so his back was to her.

"Man how do you even get up in the morning?" she asked herself.

"Motivation. Usually hunger."

"Oh you need motivation. Well I guess telling you Casper is finally up wouldn't do well for that," she said sarcastically. He bolted upright.

"Repeat that?"

"Casper's up, Lycao just called," she replied.

"...what did you tell her."

"None of your business!"

"That you were still asleep like the lazy lifeless noob you are," Ed answered. He had stayed with them when Cooper and Milo left, not wanting the store to stay closed for too long, afraid they might get robbed. And with their merchandise, that would be bad. Phantom glared at Dawn. Because every guy wants to find out his little sister told that to his girlfriend's mother.

"Oh, well, look at the time! I think I'll head over to the school and see Casper!" Dawn laughed before running out, Ed quickly behind her.

"If she wasn't my sister..." Phantom grumbled. He got up and dressed, deciding he wasn't hungry and skipped breakfast. He locked the apartment on his way out, and headed for the school. He quickly dashed to the infirmary, relieved and pleasured by what was there.

Casper giggled as Dawn spoke to her, using lots of hand motions to describe all the things they went through. Ed stood shyly behind her, staring up at the older girl. "And then Milo started screaming all these words in Italian! I'm pretty sure they meant-"Dawn started.

"You aren't repeating those words," Phantom interrupted. Casper quickly turned to face him, her face lighting up with happiness. She reached her arms out towards him, beckoning him to come over. He was quickly by her side, arms tightly wrapped around her in a hug. She returned the embrace, burying her face into his shoulder.

"God, I thought I'd loose you," he whispered.

"Same here," she sighed. "I love you."

"Love you too," he replied, giving her a soft kiss on the lips, which she returned.

"Ugh save that for later," Dawn whined. Casper giggled and the two let go, but she kept a firm hold on Phantom's hand. Dawn continued with her story, Ed just watched quietly, intrigued by the tale.

"And then we came back and you got the antidote! And we didn't get in trouble! Meaning only Phantom did," she finished.

"Suspended for three weeks," Phantom answered to Casper's questioning stare. She gave him a shocked look, but let it pass.

"Well, I'm hungry since someone wouldn't get up to make us breakfast," Dawn started to complain, giving Phantom an accusing glare,"so I'm gonna see if Atros is here and has any food. Or money. Wanna come Ed?"

"Um yeah, okay," the boy replied, following Dawn as she left. That was probably the reason she was in such a sour mood directed at her brother.

"You risked all that for me?" Casper then asked Phantom. He smiled down at her, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"Course I did Cas. You would've done the same for me. Plus I wasn't gonna let Raven get away with that," he answered.

"Thanks, I owe you now. Dawn too."

"No you don't Cas," he replied. She smiled at him, then gave him a kiss on the lips, and he kissed her back. "But then again, I could take that as my payment." She laughed, playing with his fingers.

"So, what's the story behind taking Ed in?" Casper asked. She slid over a bit and gestured for him to sit down. He sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as she lay her head on his.

"He needed somewhere to stay. Cooper talked me into it. Ed's parents were murdered a few years back, and he's been through a lot. He was forced to work for Raven under really bad living conditions. Cooper thought he'd be better with someone who he could relate with," Phantom answered.

"I see," Casper commented, remembering how he'd been about six years ago when she first met him. Broken. It was the only way to describe him. All that he had been through destroyed him. He had changed since then, but she still knew he hated remembering it, avoiding any questions that involved his old life. Ed did seem that way too, except a bit more distant, more mellow. And less destructive. "Cooper...that's your old friend, right? The one I met back before Fiona made us work for her?"

"Yeah, that's him."

"Nice of him to look out for Ed. How were his parents murdered?"

"Stabbed to death, but only he knows the killer, but he hasnt spilled."

"That's horrible! He witnessed it!"

"Yeah. I didn't question him though. If he wants to tell us, I'll let him decide when."

"You're so sweet," she giggled, kissing his cheek. "I hope he'll loosen up and possibly tell us."

"Well, it takes people a while to open up and share those sorts of horrors."

"The way you said the end of that reminds me of Edgar Allen Poe," she giggled. He gave a quiet chuckle in reply before kissing the tip of her nose.

"Love you Cas. Forgot to tell you before the mission," he whispered.

"Love you too," she replied, cuddling up to him.

The two sat in silence for awhile, just glad to be safe for the time being and with each other again. 


	11. Chapter 11

LunaC; okaidoki! Last chapter guys! i enjoyed writing this series, but your support was very appreciated! I hope you like this chapter! it clears up about Ed's past a bit. I will be changing his to complete, and if I get the epilogue finished and I think it ended up well, I'll put it up. Anywho Enjoy!

LG: Luna doesnt own Soul Eater. I mean, seriously, you've read so much of this! You should know what she owns!

LunaC: souls:weapons::reviews:authors! One last time? Pwease :3 

"I want you calling me if you don't feel good, especially if you get a bad headache or anything, okay?" Lycao ordered worriedly as Casper was about to leave the infirmary.

"Don't worry mom, I'll be fine," she sighed. "And if anything does happen, I'll let you know ASAP."

"Alright. Keep safe, and make sure you take the next two days off from school. That sudden plummet of energy really drained you out."

"Okay, love you."

"Love you too sweetie," Lycao waved as Casper walked out with Phantom by her side. She held his hand tightly, glad he was there. Plus she did feel a bit drained, and it was nice to know he was there to help her if she did suddenly pass out.

"Where's Dawn and Ed? I hope they aren't in trouble," he commented.

"Ed might keep Dawn from getting into to much trouble," she replied.

"...this is my sister we're talking about." Casper made a small snicker at this.

"There you two are!" Dawn exclaimed, running around a corner to the two. Ed (who seemed very lost) quickly followed her. "Hey Phantom, Atros said to give this to you," Dawn said, handing Phantom a black violin case. He took it carefully, a curious look on his face. "He said father mailed it to him." A grim look grew on her brother's face as he looked down at it. In silver, the initials "R.K.M." were engraved, the cursive written in a familiar handwriting. He let his thumb glide over the letters gently.

"Remind me to tell him thanks when I see him again," Phantom muttered. Casper gave him a worried glance. "Let's just go home now."

"Alright," Casper agreed, rubbing the back of his hand with her thumb. Dawn seemed to recognize the case too, and was in an unusual silence. Ed was just as confused as Casper, but didn't ask anything either. No one pried him open for his own secrets, so he wouldn't ask about it if not told.

The four just walked home, Dawn and Phantom remembering the memories that violin held. Phantom could recall them easily, just preferred not to. Dawn could slightly recall them, and just remembered a little of their mother's performances with the violin.

Phantom remembered watching his mother play the beautiful instrument with admiration. She made it look so easy to play the graceful music. He himself had learned to play the violin, and had been called a prodigy by his father's friends and partners when he was only eleven. He really didn't want to do anything to make his father happy back then, but it was better to keep him pleased, so he might forget about alcohol and his son would go one night without being abused and scurrying to his room covered in bruises and cuts from glass shards. But whatever anyone said, he knew he'd never be as good as his mother. She taught him how to play ever since he was six until her death, and continued teaching himself because he knew she would want him to continue. Dawn never learned much about the instrument, but she had small bits of memories where she would hear the comforting melodies and images of her mother and Phantom smiling.

But that was a long time ago. These memories may have held happy times, but it still carried sorrow.

WwwwwwwwwwW

It had been a days since Casper returned home. Nothing was to out of the ordinary since. She had returned to school, rolling her eyes at the concern of her classmates and teachers for her help, insisting she could still fight and do required physical assignments.

"Hey Casper! It's good to see you're doing well again," Maka greeted as she sat down next to her fellow scythe meister in class. Casper just smiled in return.

"Thanks. It's nice to be back, it's quite boring staying home," she replied. Although, with Phantom being suspended she did find herself missing him during class.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Maka sighed. "Though it's nice to get away from here sometimes and relax."

"I guess. But I was starting to miss you guys anyways."

"Hahaha! Well don't worry, because you're back in the presence of your awesome, almighty god Black*Star!" the blunette ninja exclaimed, laughing as he stood on the desk.

"...I'm kinda envying the fact Phantom doesn't have to be around him for three weeks," Maka grumbled.

"I know," Casper mumbled in agreement. "Thanks anyways Black*Star."

"No problem! Anything to make my follower feel welcome again!" he laughed. Casper gave him a confused look. Since when was she his 'follower'?

"Yeah, it was starting to get a bit uncool without you two around," Soul mumbled. "Yeah, but Phantom will be back soon, so it'll be just like normal again," Tsubaki said in a small voice.

"Since when is anything normal here?" Casper asked.

"True, true," Soul agreed. The rest of the group laughed at this.

"Well, no matter how unsymmetrical you are, I have to admit that I missed you a bit Casper," Kid stated flatly.

"Geez, thanks Kid," she replied sarcastically, causing the rest of the group to chuckle. But, with it being Kid, she knew it meant a lot. Even after all that had happened, they all managed to keep each other laughing and happy. She was glad she had such good friends.

WwwwwwwW

Casper was awakened by a small cry of fear after a sharp crackle of thunder in the night. Worried, she got up, walking towards the door of her room. Phantom had also gotten up, being the light sleeper he is the storm outside no doubt kept him awake. They both seemed pretty nervous about the shout they heard. It definitely didn't sound like Dawn, so the only other guess was Ed. Dawn seemed to have awakened too, slipping out of her room and to Ed's quickly, her hair and nightgown flowing behind her at the fast pace she was running at.

The two older ones followed, finding Ed curled up into a ball on the corner of his bed. His face was buried into his knees, and his hands clung to his ears, blocking out the thunder's booming roars. He sobbed quietly, muttering words they couldn't hear. Dawn sat next to him, rubbing his back gently and comfortingly. "Its okay Ed, it's just a little storm," she tried to comfort.

"I-It's just like t-that night t-though," he sobbed. "I-it was t-thundering."

"Ed, is something wrong?" Casper asked softly, walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed. Phantom stood next to her, giving the younger boy a concerned and worried look. Ed looked up at the two, green orbs brimming with tears. He nodded his head, and let out another scared squeal when the thunder crackled again.

"T-there was a storm t-that night t-too," he sobbed.

"What night Ed?" Casper asked. Phantom now sat down, his hand gently laying on top of Casper's.

Ed curled into a tighter ball. "T-the night Elliot k-killed mom a-and dad. H-he came h-home one day a-after he a-and dad got in a fight. H-he h-had a knife, a-and h-he a-attacked dad with it, t-then mom. T-then t-that witch came in, a-and t-they forced me t-to come with t-them." Ed burst into more sobs at the next roar of thunder. "H-he a-always t-told me when h-he and Raven finished h-her plans, h-he'd k-kill me just like he k-killed t-them. H-he laughed whenever I would cry during storms. H-he said h-he'd make sure t-to k-kill me during one." Casper's eyes filled with shock, wondering how someone could terrorize the boy like that for so many years. Especially how it could be his own brother. Her brother had always been protecting and kind, and she had always been around Phantom and Dawn's sibling relationship of arguments, yet still could tell that Phantom was very overprotective of her, and Dawn worried about the dangers he got himself into.

Dawn pulled him into a hug. "It's okay Ed..."

"Ed, you have nothing to worry about now, okay?" Phantom said in a stern yet comforting tone. The younger boy sniffled and looked up at him. "He may have terrorized you once, but Elliot is gone. He won't come back to hurt you. Same with Raven. And even if they do, we'll make sure to take care of them. You're safe here, okay?"

Ed just nodded silently, sniffling again. Dawn wiped the tears off his cheeks and from the corners of his eyes.

"See? We're not gonna turn on you like Elliot. You're part of the family Ed, so we protect you as much as we protect ourselves," she said, smiling.

"T-thanks," Ed whispered. A very slim smile grew on his face. Phantom ruffled the blonde's hair, Casper smiling. She then walked out of the room but quickly returned.

"Here, if the thunder scares you too much take these," she said, handing him a pair of ear buds, along with her old mp3 player. "It's mostly just instrumentals on it. If you set the volume right it should be loud enough to block the thunder but still quiet enough for you to sleep."

"Thanks Casper," he replied, taking it and setting the music before putting in one of the ear buds.

"No problem. Night Ed," she replied before walking out.

"Night. Don't get to scared, 'kay?" Phantom said as he got up and went to his room.

"Good night Ed! If you get to scared just come get me, I'll stay up with you if you can't sleep," Dawn said, giving him a hug before getting up and leaving.

Ed watched the three walk out with a small smile on his face. Maybe his life would take a change for the better.

Phantom walked into his room, glancing at the violin as he headed to bed. He reassured himself the same way he reassured Ed as he opened the case.

"He can't bother you Phantom," he sighed. He found the polished violin sitting gently in the velvet lining of the case, looking as if it hadn't been locked away for years. A white piece of paper was wedged next to the mahogany instrument. He carefully pulled it out, unfolding it to find the somewhat familiar cursive. It wasn't like the comforting one on the case, but one which filled his stomach with dread.

'Your mother wanted you to have this. You always deserved it. S.M.'

Simon Morro. The man who Phantom despised, who blamed his son for something the fates had controlled upon which he had no power over. Phantom noticed his hand slightly shake. He threw the note on the dresser, clenching his hand into a fist. Simon Morro wasn't the type of man who would give such a valuable thing to a son he disowned. Atros' words from earlier that year, only a little before Raven broke in, echoed through his head.

"I'm not exactly sure, but it turns out a colleague of father's has a daughter about your age who needs a weapon."

Phantom's fingernails bit into his palm. Was this all just a bribe, just so his father's social ranking would increase? Or to make their families future generations seem better because of another high ranked family in it too?

Well his father could forget about it. He crumbled up the paper and threw it on the ground, watching as it half rolled half bounced under his bed. He didn't care how many bribes he was faced with. He had a new life now. He had his friends at Shibusen, Dawn who was no longer filled with fear at the look of their father, his wonderful and amazing meister and girlfriend Casper, Cooper his close friend whom he hadn't seen for the longest time, and now Ed and Milo, who he would have to watch out for during their time at Shibusen. He wouldn't be running back to his horrible old life and leaving them behind. No, life was good. Great you could say.

He gently picked up the violin, turning it around and inspecting it. It was still in fine shape. He wondered how this even survived in the fire. He looked at the small initials his mother had engraved into the back before setting it back in his case.

If he was going to have to live with haunting memories the rest of his life, he might as well have something to remember the good ones.

THE END 


End file.
